


The day Chat Blanc was born

by chat_rouge



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien loses it, Akumatized Adrien, Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sad, angry chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chat_rouge/pseuds/chat_rouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Chat Blanc was born

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I don't know what I was doing. I just thought one day he would lose it. BTW I'm a fencer so sorry if I focus a little too much on the fencing.

It was the first time Adrien hurt someone with his saber, intentionally. When you first start fencing you have no control over the blade and are bound to give a few bruises and promptly apologize afterwards. Not this time. He was nowhere near a beginner now. Two time Junior Olympic Champion, silver in the world championships, he deserved to be respected. Yet today…

It was one of those days. The type of day where he wasn’t sure if anyone cared, but was sure most people really didn’t. One of those days he wasn’t sure if anyone can see him beyond a pretty face on a magazine, or whether there was anything beyond that pretty face on the magazine. It was one of those days when he had to make a phone call to get the mirror in his bathroom fixed, and get scolded for the blood dripping down his arm. Nathalie scolded him, not just for the mirror and his hand, but also for being a nothing more than a snobbish rich kid who doesn’t understand the value of things. 

At fencing they decided the only reason he was winning was due to favoritism, so half the club refused to practice with him. The other half where being obtuse and difficult, purposely calling incorrect calls in the favor of his opponents. They were the worst kind. If it wasn’t clear enough for them, he would make it clear. Every touch was deliberately quick, clear, and painful. He savored each wince. The saber Adrien held never felt better in his hand, even with his bleeding knuckles.

So when he became Chat Blanc, and the staff he held transformed into a saber. Adrien knew what to do. Not just as Chat Noir. This was his true combination.

Today was also the day they met Hawkmoth. He was so powerful. Everything happened so quickly. At some point Hawkmoth threw ladybug aside, in what was meant as a killing blow. Sometime later Chat used cataclysm to bring the roof down on Hawk Moth. It was still all too much. He let his lady get hurt. His transformation wore off, and then Haw Moth looked up. 

It was then everything truly went wrong because Hawkmoth recognized his son. Hawkmoth reached out for his son, for their miraculouses. He even sent out a butterfly to Adrien. Adrien who was both emotionally and physically battered and only starting to understand. To understand that his father not only hunted him, but just attempted murder. The Murder of someone he loved. 

So when the butterfly flew to him, and once again Chat donned a suit. This time white instead of black, a saber instead of a staff. He was liberated all over again. Just like the first time he was putting on the costume of Chat Noir. But this time the blood would leave stains. The weapon could kill. 

For a moment Hawkmoth rejoiced. Chat slowly walked to Ladybug who sat in the corner bug eyed holding her head.

“Please kitty, fight it, I know you’re”

“Shhhh” Chat squatted and pressed a finger to her mouth. He started stroking her cheek in the same pattern the tears came. “Don’t worry my lady. My beautiful,” he plucked an earring and Marinette gave a sob “lovely,” he pulled the earring out and tipped her head so she was looking at him “princess. I will take care of everything so just rest,” Marinette was grabbing at his suit but chat already stood up walking backwards with a soft smile “my love.”

Finally he turned to HawkMoth and gave a wide smile. Not a Chat Noir grin, but the kind of a smile any mannered boy perfects for the crowds. Hawkmoth reached out his arm. Opened his palms with a smile. Chat Blanc squatted, his expression unchanged beyond a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Father, really you taught me better manners than that.” And Chat stabbed his saber into Hawkmoth’s hand. Marinette screamed in the background but Chat ignored her and continued looking at his father with a calm smile. Hawkmoth could only gape before crying out from the pain. “Oh no, we aren’t done.”

Chat pulled his saber out from the hand letting the blood drip for a moment. Then pressed it into his father’s stomach. “Tell me does this hurt?” Chat asked suddenly taking up a concerned and considerate expression. “Oh wait, that’s right it doesn’t matter how you feel, does it? Feeling are bad for business.” Chat savored the feeling of the blade trailing up into his father chest, opening it, painting it red. “Besides, you look better in red.” 

Suddenly Chat’s expression morphed from the smile into one of rage “You give me pain, My mom pain, even the woman I love pain. Look she’s even screaming now because of you!” He lifted the blade and froze for a moment and the smile came back, there was a scream in the distance, “You weren’t a really a father anyway” and brought down into Hawkmoth’s chest, then again, and again, and again, because he wanted him to feel the pain. To feel the emptiness he put into his own son’s chest. Because Adrien wanted pain, he just didn’t know whether he wanted to feel it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry, please comment tell me what you think and what I can improve.


End file.
